Mafia's
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2018] Lari dan mengejar, sembunyi dan menangkap, hal konyol yang dilakukan si bajingan licik dan sang bos mafia ketika teradiksi afeksi. / Kaisoo - EXO


**Prompt Code**

525

 **Title**

MAFIA'S

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

Lay

 **Category Prompt**

Television!AU

 **Category**

BL

 **Warning**

Stories and narratives are very long.

Killing.

 **Author's Note**

Happy Kaisoo day~

Sebenernya bingung mau ngisi AN ini dengan apa, dari saking banyaknya yang ingin disampaikan. Tapi saya spesifikkan menjadi 1: Pengakuan dosa pada prompter. 2: Pengakuan dosa pada para mimod mimod. Hehhehee

Sebabnya :

Fluff: 70% gagal. Hunhan-Sulay : Kosong = Gagal. television!Au : Gagal total. tema Indonesia : 80% gagal.

Lalu dipergunakan untuk apa Promptnya?

Seluruh cerita ini terealisasikan karena berfokus pada isi prompt bagian ini : _Bahkan pria keras dan dingin seperti Kim Kai pun tak dapat terhindar dari rindu. Rindunya pada si kesayangan, Do Kyungsoo._

Karena saya yakin saya telah membuatnya jadi sangat beda dengan apa yang diharapkan oleh Prompter-nim, jadi saya benar-benar minta maaf...#bow. Dan karena saya sudah gagal mengeksplor tema Indonesia 100%, saya juga benar-benar minta maaf pada para admin/kru KFF18.

Tapi, terimakasih pada prompter atas promptnya, dan terimakasih pada para admin/kru yang sudah sabar ngadepin ngeyel dan rewelnya saya selama ini. Terimakasih juga sudah diajak berpartisipasi dalam project you very much!

 **Summary**

Lari dan mengejar, sembunyi dan menangkap, hal konyol yang dilakukan si bajingan licik dan sang bos mafia ketika teradiksi afeksi.

-.000.-

 **MAFIA'S**

 _Missing someone is your heart's way of reminding you that you love them._

-.000.-

Hiruk pikuk kota di siang hari terdengar bising dari kejauhan sana, berdengung sayup ke sebuah kediaman di bagian ujung barat dari tengah kota, menjadi suara latar yang menyertai sunyi mencekam di dalam salah satu ruangan.

 _"Kami tidak bisa menemukan dia dimanapun, bos."_

Genggaman tangan pada gagang telepon semakin erat bersamaan dengan rahang mengeras. "Kau yakin tidak bisa?" Tuntutnya dalam intonasi datar namun tajam menyiratkan ancaman.

Sunyi. Yang di seberang nampaknya terkelu.

"Jawab." Perintahnya.

Setiap suara, ucapan, yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki berkulit cokelat tembaga itu selalu sarat intimidasi, sebagaimana seorang pemimpin dari salah satu organisasi dunia _bawah tanah,_ yang orang-orang sebut **Mafia**.

 _"Kami akan terus mencarinya."_ Akhirnya terdengar jawaban tegas dan patuh dari suara sumbang di telepon.

Sorot mata gelap tanpa emosi memandang jauh ke depan, sekelebat bayang _ **nya**_ yang selalu tertawa jenaka muncul dalam benak, justru memancing jiwa keji di dalam dirinya. "Bunuh pengkhianat itu segera setelah kalian mendapatkan barang yang dia curi."

" _Membunuhnya?_ " Tanggap di seberang serta-merta.

"Kau ingin aku mengulanginya?"

" _Ti-tidak. Kami akan melakukan sesuai perintah._ "

Ia meletakkan gagang telepon, memutus sambungan sepihak tanpa instruksi lebih lanjut. Sementara ruangan luas begitu hening, beberapa pria bertubuh tegap menjadi gamang hanya untuk bernapas tatkala berada dalam satu ruang dengan pria yang duduk tenang di depan meja kerjanya sedangkan aura gelap seolah mengurai di udara, memberi peringatan pada insting mereka untuk waspada padanya. Kesunyian yang menyiksa, selama menunggu dengan gugup kapan sang _Bos_ besar akan bertindak.

Siku bertumpu di atas meja, kedua jari-jari tangan bertaut satu sama lain saling mengisi ruas-ruas kosong, selama iris mata menikam sengit pada pria baya bertubuh gempal yang bersimpuh di lantai tengah-tengah ruangan, dengan kedua tangan terikat ke belakang, serta wajah lebam bekas pukulan.

"Kemana dia pergi?"

Pria baya berjengit, tubuh spontan merespon mendengar suara bariton yang terdengar seperti orkestra kematian di telinga. Membuatnya semakin tertunduk ringkih.

"Aku sungguh—!" Pria baya mencoba, tetapi tercekat, gugup serta takut bercampur sebab intimidasi. Keringat dingin bertumpuk di kening, lamat mengalir ke pelipis lalu jatuh ke lantai. Suara ludah ditelan kasar terdengar jelas, seolah sebutir peluru telah memaksa masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya. "Dia...dia hanya memintaku untuk membuatkan paspor palsu- aku sungguh tidak tahu kemana dia pergi!" Serunya tanpa jeda sembari menghentak dahinya ke lantai.

"Kau tidak tahu? Sungguh?" Cemoohnya, menyebabkan si pria baya tertunduk diam dalam bungkamnya.

Sang bos beranjak dari kursi, mendekat sembari melipat kedua lengan panjang kemeja hitamnya bergantian, "Kudengar kau tidak pernah meminta bayaran uang dari para pelangganmu untuk barang-barang palsu yang kau buat." Lantas ia berdiri di depan pria yang bersimpuh di lantai. "Lalu apa yang kau minta dari _nya_?"

Pria itu terdiam. Jari tangan menggulung gusar.

"Berlian? Emas?" Sang bos kembali berkata. "Properti? Atau..." Dengan sengaja manahan kalimatnya selagi melirik tajam dari sudut matanya pada pria di bawah kakinya, ia melanjutkan, "... _tubuh_ nya?"

Dan tubuh gemuknya berjengit responsif—memberi jawaban.

"Jadi tubuhnya, _huh_?" Tebaknya telak. Meskipun sorot mata sekilas mencerminkan kekesalan, namun ekspresi tetap datar tanpa emosi. "Kudengar juga hobimu adalah menculik anak-anak dan remaja untuk dijadikan pelampiasan nafsumu. Tapi mengapa tiba-tiba seorang pedofilia tertarik pada orang dewasa?" Tanyanya, yang lebih terdengar seperti tuntutan.

Pria baya tetap bungkam. Atau dia tak sanggup berkata-kata karena terlalu takut.

Lantas ia berjongkok, mendekatkan wajahnya pada pria yang tetap tertunduk dalam, seraya berbisik, "Apa keelokan wajah dan pantatnya yang seksi untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki telah mengubah preferensimu?" Cercanya.

Pria baya gemetar. Terus menguras ludah untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering. Bayangan pria di hadapannya yang terpantul di lantai marmer putih, berwarna begitu gelap, memberi teror seolah sang bos mafia menjelma menjadi malaikat kematian yang datang untuk mengambil nyawanya.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu? Bukankah dia mahir sekali melayani pria?" Sang bos bertanya kembali walau tak satu pun dijawabnya, kini dengan intonasi ringan, namun mengecoh,

Menyesal. Meskipun penyesalan itu sudah tak berarti lagi. Siapa yang harus dipersalahkan ketika dirinya sendirilah yang tergoda untuk menyentuh _properti_ terlarang milik bos mafia penguasa wilayah barat?

"M-maafkan aku." Suara pria baya terdengar seperti bisikan halus, tak mampu lantang saat rasa takut melumpuhkan sendi-sendi tulangnya.

Muak, ia menghela napas bosan selagi berdiri. Mengulurkan tangan pada _orang-orangnya_ yang berdiri berbaris di sisi bak ornamen mati ketika sang bos tengah asyik bermain dengan mangsanya, lantas salah satu dari mereka mendekat kemudian meletakkan sebuah senjata laras pendek di telapak tangannya. Ia menghentak selongsong peluru, menciptakan suara nyaring dalam ruangan senyap—

"MAAFKAN AKU! MAAFKAN AKU TUAN! KUMOHON MAAFKAN AKU!" —membuat pria baya histeris putus asa, mencoba peruntungan kala ia sendiri menyadari kematian tak terelakkan sudah tepat di depan mata.

Semuanya terjadi sangat cepat, secepat butir peluru menembus kepala pria baya berbadan gempal. Tubuhnya jatuh tersungkur, darah segar mengalir di lantai. Ia melempar senjata di tangan ke samping tubuh yang dalam waktu singkat menjadi mayat.

"Bereskan tempat ini." Perintahnya, dan orang-orangnya menjawab serempak. Kemudian tanpa melihat pada tubuh mati itu ia keluar dari ruangan.

Memangsa atau dimangsa, di sanalah dunia ia hidup. Hukum adalah milik mereka yang berkuasa, peradilan mereka yang menentukan. Orang-orang pada umumnya menyebut mereka 'penjahat', dan sebagai seseorang yang menjadi bagian dunia gelap itu, ia tak butuh alasan melankolis sebagai pembelaan untuk menjadi pemakluman atas semua yang dilakukannya, tak seperti alasan-alasan cengeng para penjahat yang selalu ada dalam film-film superhero. Sederhananya ia murni adalah tokoh penjahat, yang membunuh baginya semudah mencabut rumput. Hatinya dingin dan tidak pernah goyah oleh apapun…

...tidak, sebelum untuk pertama kalinya ia membuka salah satu pintu kamar di lantai dua yang berjarak sepuluh langkah dari tangga, kamar yang tak pernah ia masuki bahkan sejak ditempati oleh _dia_. Aroma khas milik _nya_ menyeruak ke dalam rongga hidung dan mengisi paru-paru, membuatnya terpaku di ambang pintu saat aroma itu menggelitik sesuatu yang hampa jauh di dalam dada. Mengabaikannya, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke dalam ruangan, memperhatikan barang-barang yang berantakan sudah tak berada pada tempat seharusnya, setelah orang-orangnya mencari jejak petunjuk kemana _dia_ membawa pergi uang, emas beserta berlian yang dicurinya. Di antara tumpukan baju yang berserakan di lantai, sebuah jaket hitam usang dengan robekan panjang di lengan, menarik perhatiannya, yang tak disangka menyeret ia ke _belakang_ —pada _reminisensi_ yang terkemas rapi dalam pita memorinya.

Jam dinding raksasa di tengah kota kecil tak berpenghuni—satu-satunya benda yang masih _hidup_ di kota mati, menunjuk pada pukul 2:31 lewat tengah malam. Helaian daun musim gugur dari pepohonan pinggir kota, diterbangkan angin ke jalan raya yang senyap. Suhu dingin membuat tubuh menggigil, deru napas yang terselip di antara bibir beku mengepul berbentuk uap putih di udara, keringat dingin jatuh seiring cairan merah pekat mengalir dari luka tempat sebutir peluru bersarang di bahu kiri. Dalam sunyi mencekam, di gang sempit yang gelap dan berbau busuk, diantara tikus-tikus hitam pencari makanan di tumpukan sampah, ia duduk bersandar pada dinding lembab berlumut, mendongak menatap langit gelap berawan kelabu, memandang jauh mencari solusi, sebuah determinasi yang akan menentukan kelangsungan hidup kelompoknya. Sementara di kejauhan sana, terdengar tembakan beruntun yang saling bersahut selaras dengan irama dentum jantung. Situasi sedang tidak menguntungkan bagi kelompoknya, ia tersudut, orang-orangnya telah banyak tumbang dan hanya mereka yang masih bertahan yang terus melindunginya agar ia bisa lolos, tetapi egonya terlalu angkuh untuk ia melarikan diri.

Tatkala pikir mencapai keputusan, ia berdiri sembari menekan bahu, menahan darah yang tak henti mewarnai kemeja putih, sementara tangan kanan menggenggam erat pistol langka M1911 dalam siaga. Saat melangkah, pijakan kaki sedikit goyah hingga hampir jatuh, namun tertahan oleh bahu kanan yang membentur dinding. Pandangan sedikit kabur, namun ia tetap melangkah—

" _Hmm?_ Padahal meskipun tidak kembali ke sana kau tetap akan mati karena kehabisan darah."

Tetapi langkahnya terhenti oleh celetuk seseorang yang lantas membuatnya berbalik dengan sigap sembari mengarahkan ujung senjatanya pada suara berasal. Dahi berkerut, memandang bingung ke dalam gelap, pada sosok lelaki yang berbaring meringkuk di atas tumpukan-tumpukan sebuah plastik hitam besar berisi sampah. Berada dalam gang gelap cukup lama membuat matanya terbiasa, karenanya ia bisa melihat sosok yang tampak memiliki tubuh lebih pendek darinya dengan jelas, meski wajah lelaki itu hanya terlihat samar. _Sejak kapan dia di sana?_ Ia bahkan tak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Ingin kubantu?" Tawar lelaki itu seraya bangun dari posisinya.

Namun insting menuntun ia untuk melepas tembakan peringatan padanya supaya dia tak bergerak yang kemudian peluru itu menggores lengan jaket lusuh berwana hitam yang dikenakannya, hingga robek tetapi tak mengenai kulitnya.

Lelaki itu berdiri diam. Menghela napas dengan pandangan dramatis, "Aku bukan musuhmu. Lebih tepatnya aku bukan musuh siapa pun." Ujarnya ringan, tak sedikitpun menunjukkan kegusaran meski baru saja seseorang telah melepaskan tembakan ke arahnya. "Di dunia bawah tanah, mereka menyebut orang-orang sepertiku sebagai informan." Lanjutnya.

Ia menatap diam, dengan mempertimbangkan.

Sementara dia menunggu.

"Namamu?" Tanyanya kemudian. Tangan tetap pada posisi, mengarahkan senjata padanya.

" **Dyo**." Si lelaki informan menjawab.

"Nama aslimu." Perintahnya dalam suara tajam.

Mengabaikan pertanyaannya, Dyo justru melihat pada luka tembak di bahunya, lalu saat untuk kedua kali dia beranjak akan mendekat, ia segera merubah arah mulut M1911 lurus dengan kepalanya.

Dan Dyo kembali berdiri diam di posisi. Sejenak suasana menjadi hening kala sepasang mata saling mengunci dalam ketegangan yang tersirat, sebelum Dyo memecah kesunyian dengan berkata, "Kim Kai. Nama lahir, Kim Jongin."

Ia berjengit mendengar nama lahirnya disebut laki-laki itu, sebab tak seorang pun yang mengetahui nama aslinya kecuali orang tua asuh yang telah memberi nama itu padanya.

Senyum tipis tersemat di bibir Dyo seolah telah memenangkan kepercayaan sang mafia. "Seorang penguasa wilayah barat sedang terjebak dalam situasi sulit setelah jatuh ke dalam perangkap saat melakukan transaksi langsung. Bukankah lebih memalukan, jika kau mati di sini tanpa bisa berbuat sesuatu yang berarti dengan kondisimu itu dibanding jika sekarang kau mundur dan melarikan diri untuk kemudian membalas dua kali lipat pengkhianatan mereka?"

 _Benar._ Walaupun tak ingin mengakuinya namun itu keputusan yang paling logis. Akan tetapi diingatkan kembali pada kondisinya, kini ia menyadari bahwa timah di punggung semakin membuat tubuhnya lemah, sementara ia tak bisa melonggarkan pertahanan diri terlebih pada lelaki penjual informasi di hadapannya, karena jika situasi diibaratkan ke dalam sebuah permainan remi _Euchre_ , maka informan itu adalah seorang joker, yang bisa menjadi sangat bermanfaat, atau sangat berbahaya. Seperti yang telah dikatakannya, dia bukan musuh siapapun, tetapi juga bukan teman siapapun, dia bisa menjadi senjatamu hari ini, namun bisa menjadi senjata yang menusukmu di hari esok. Bekerja sama dengannya akan menjadi sebuah pertaruhan besar, bagaimanapun dia adalah penggali informasi yang akan menjual informasi, tapi pada akhirnya ia pun tak memiliki opsi lain,

"Informasi apa yang kau tawarkan?" Tuntutnya.

"Kau ingin bernegosiasi disini? Mereka bisa segera menemukanmu, kau tahu?" Balas Dyo, menatap jauh ke langit gelap saat telinga menangkap suara tembakan semakin dekat. Tetapi tak mendapat respon, Dyo menoleh pada si pemimpin mafia, kemudian memutar bola matanya jengah mendapati pria tinggi memiliki warna kulit cokelat tembaga itu memandang datar namun dengan mata dingin yang menghujam.

"Aku mengetahui banyak informasi penting mulai dari bisnis gelap hingga data-data dari masing-masing wilayah kuasa para mafia. Contohnya saja," Dyo menjeda dengan intonasi mempermainkan. "siapa dalang sesungguhnya yang dengan heroik telah mempecundangi penguasa wilayah barat dengan begitu menyedihkan seperti ini." Oloknya, dan hasilnya tembakan kedua dilepaskan, menggores tepat di bawah goresan peluru pertama pada jaket hitam lusuhnya.

"Jangan memancingku. Yang ketiga mungkin saja bersarang di dalam tengkorak kepalamu." Peringat Kai. Bersyukurlah Dyo bahwa ia masih bisa mengontrol sisa kesadarannya, jika tidak, mungkin ia akan salah memberi tembakan peringatan yang menyebabkan ia melepaskan peluru di dadanya. Di sisi lain, dalam hati ia memuji keberanian informan itu, sebab walaupun kini dia terlihat lebih defensif dibanding ketenangan yang diperlihatkan sebelumnya, dia masih bisa menyunggingkan senyum licik, menandakan bahwa dia menikmati ketegangan itu. Dia, sudah pasti telah terbiasa dengan bahaya hingga sampai menyukainya.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Jadi bisakah aku mendekat agar bisa membantumu?" Ujar Dyo kemudian.

Kai memandang mengamati Dyo, setelahnya menjawab dengan memberi isyarat melalui ujung senjatanya, menggerakkannya agar mendekat.

Kemudian Dyo beranjak, " _Ck,_ kenapa semua pemimpin mafia sulit sekali diajak bergurau." Seraya berjalan, Dyo bermonolog dalam gumaman kecil dengan nada menggerutu sembari merobek lengan jaketnya yang telah robek oleh goresan peluru, merobeknya lagi menjadi memanjang lalu saat berdiri di hadapan sang mafia, dia berkata— "Bisakah kau duduk?" —dengan suara memerintah.

Kai tak langsung mengikuti perintahnya, sebaliknya justru menimbang apakah ia harus menembak kepalanya atau tidak atas kelancangannya. Namun dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa ia akan membutuhkan lelaki informan itu, membuat ia menurunkan senjata lalu duduk di atas tumpukan puing-puing bangunan tua yang hampir runtuh. Sesudahnya kemudian ia dibuat menggeram kesakitan ketika Dyo menekan lukanya menggunakan tangannya, sepintas ia benar-benar berniat akan menembak kepala informan itu sebelum melihat Dyo melilitkan robekan jaketnya pada luka tembak di bahunnya.

"Ini akan sedikit menahan pendarahan, agar kita bisa lari da— _Ouh!_ "

Belum sempat Dyo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kai mendorongnya ke samping, lantas dengan sigap melepaskan tembakan dalam posisi duduk ke arah ujung gang, pada orang-orang yang berlari ke arahnya, yang bisa ia pastikan mereka bukanlah anak buahnya. Kemudian terdengar tubuh seseorang jatuh berdebam di sana.

" _Wow!_ Dalam kondisi seperti itu kau masih bisa mengangkat senjata. _Gangster_ memang berbeda." Puji Dyo takjub selagi menoleh ke belakang. "Sepertinya ini akan menarik." Iris mata bulatnya bersinar cerah menyiratkan antusiasme.

"Kita pergi sekarang." Sela Kai, tak menggubris celotehnya. Ia berdiri dan ringisan bergulir dari mulutnya. Lilitan kain robek itu tidak benar-benar banyak membantu. Tetapi ia tetap berjalan, mendahului Dyo.

" _Hei_ , Kim Kai. Kau tahu jalan keluarnya?" Tanya lelaki yang lebih pendek, lagi-lagi dengan aksen suara meremeh.

Ia tak menjawab, karena ia lebih tertarik untuk menembak kepala informan itu setelah sekarang dengan lancang memanggil namanya langsung. Dalam keterdiamannya tiba-tiba ia terhentak saat kemudian tubuhnya didorong ke samping lalu Dyo melewatinya dan memimpin jalan.

"Ikuti aku." Ujarnya.

Semakin jauh berjalan, lorong gang yang terbentuk dari deretan bangunan-bangunan tua yang saling membelakangi, menjadi semakin sempit dan gelap. Di sepanjang jalan terdapat genangan air semata kaki yang sepertinya berasal dari aliran sungai di sisi kota. Udara menjadi pengap namun dingin menyergap. Ia tak tahu apakah informan itu bisa dipercaya atau tidak, tetapi satu titik dalam hatinya telah begitu saja tertarik padanya, bak magnetisme—yang tanpa ragu akan menempel dan mengikuti setiap jejaknya. Mendengar langkah kaki semakin dekat ia menoleh ke belakang, samar terlihat beberapa orang menyusul, lagi-lagi bukan orang-orang dari kelompoknya sebab seorang di antaranya melepas tembakan ke sembarang arah, tampak mereka belum terbiasa dengan gelap. Lantas ia berlari, begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo. Sesaat tembakan ke dua menyusul, ia dengan jelas merasakan tekanan udara dari peluru yang melesat cepat melewatinya, serta-merta ia menoleh mengikuti peluru tak terlihat yang ia yakin mengarah pada Dyo, detik kemudian ia melihat goresan kecil yang mengeluarkan darah di pelipisnya.

" _Hahahaaa! Woaaaah!_ Ini benar-benar menegangkan!"

Tetapi bak bocah yang tengah bermain di taman hiburan, Dyo berlari sambil tertawa, berseru dan berteriak girang, seolah peluru tak pernah hampir menembus kepalanya. Sejenak Kai ragu, mungkinkah ia telah terperdaya oleh orang gila? Kelompoknya tak pernah berurusan dengan informan, sebab sejauh mereka menjalankan _bisnis gelap,_ semua informasi bisa mereka dapatkan sendiri, kecuali pengkhinatan pemimpin wilayah timur yang tak pernah mereka duga akan terjadi sehingga menyebabkan ia hampir terbunuh. Karenanya keraguan itu muncul kuat pada Dyo,

"Kau benar-benar tahu jalan keluarnya? Jika kau berani mempermainkanku—"

"Kau tahu?" Sela Dyo. "Aku sudah bosan dengan segala macam ancamanmu!" Serunya. "Bukankah kau sebaiknya menghabisi orang-orang di belakang sana? Jika mereka terus mengejar maka aku akan semakin senang, itu bisa mengganggu konsentrasiku!"

Jadi dia senang dikejar-kejar seperti ini?

Ia menatap punggung kecil informan yang berlari tepat di depannya, untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang jauh lebih pendek darinya, dia memiliki kaki yang cepat hingga bisa mengimbanginya berlari.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat temukan jalan keluarnya." Peringatnya tatkala berbalik ke belakang untuk kemudian berhenti sejenak. Seraya menahan sakit di bahunya, Kai membidik. Gelap. Ia tak bisa melihat. Lantas ia memperkirakan rata-rata ukuran tubuh anggota mafia dan seberapa cepat langkah kaki mereka dari suara pijakan saat sedang mengejar. Setelah dalam waktu singkat membuat prediksi jarak dan arah yang harus diincar, bukan hal sulit membuat keputusan selanjutnya bagi ia yang sudah terlatih, maka ia menembak tiga kali beruntun tanpa ragu. Lalu suara erangan memberitahunya bahwa dua dari tiga peluru yang ia lepaskan telah berhasil mengenai sasaran. Setelahnya, menyusul suara rentetan tembakan balasan yang ditujukan ke arahnya, ia tak yakin ke mana arah peluru-peluru itu namun ia refleks menoleh ke belakang,

"Merunduk!" Dan ia berseru pada Dyo yang sedang berlari, sebaliknya ia justru mendengar gelak tawa semakin keras darinya.

 _Bodoh!_ Ia merasa bodoh. Untuk apa melindungi informan gila yang justru terdengar sedang bersenang-bersenang di tengah situasi berbahaya? Umpatnya tak henti. Kesal bersikap tidak seperti dirinya, ia berhenti menembak lalu berlari mengejar Dyo sembari menghindari timah-timah panas hanya dengan mengikuti insting. Begitu melihat Dyo, ia kembali dikejutkan oleh bagaimana gesitnya dia ketika berusaha menghindari tembakan, sedikit sembrono hingga beberapa kali hampir tersungkur namun sesungguhnya hanya orang-orang berpengalaman seperti dirinya yang bisa memiliki keyakinan penuh pada insting.

Tanpa Kai sadari, sejak beberapa saat lalu pikirannya telah dipenuhi oleh informan itu, sebelum rasa nyeri di bahu kemudian mengalihkan perhatian. Robekan jaket hitam milik Dyo yang dililitkan pada luka tembaknya kini basah bercorak merah gelap, ia menekannya selagi memandang lurus ke depan, lantas menggenggam kuat senjatanya dalam waspada saat Dyo menghilang di belokan gang, kemudian ia bergegas mengikutinya tetapi jatuh tertegun tatkala melewati belokan ia sudah berdiri di pinggir jalan ramai kota—kota yang hidup. Mobil berlalu lalang, pejalan kaki menunggu di persimpangan untuk menyeberang. Di sisi berlawanan, matahari pagi mulai terbit menampakkan sinarnya dari ujung jalan lurus nan panjang di timur sana, menyilaukan mata kala sudah terbiasa dengan gelap. Di sampingnya, Dyo membungkuk menumpu kedua tangan di lutut selagi mengatur pernapasan, darah semakin banyak mengalir dari luka gores di pelipisnya, tetapi dia tidak lagi tertawa seperti orang gila. Sementara pelarian belum berakhir di sana, orang-orang yang mengejar di belakang sebentar lagi akan sampai di pemberhentian yang sama. Karena itu lekas ia menarik lengan Dyo lalu menghentikan sebuah taksi sebelum mendorong tubuh kecil Dyo masuk ke dalam mobil yang kemudian diikuti olehnya—

" _Bos,_ "

Fragmen cerita lalu tercerai. Diseret kembali pada realitas, ia menoleh.

"Maafkan kami, Dyo masih belum bisa kami temukan." Sesal salah satu orang-orangnya, tertunduk.

Ia kembali berbalik memunggungi, memandang jauh ke dalam kamar _nya_. Sesungguhnya tidak mengejutkan jika dia bisa bersembunyi darinya begitu baik, karena sebagai seorang informan dia sangat ahli menyelinap, bersembunyi dan bahkan melarikan diri.

"Perintahku masih sama." Suara datar tanpa emosi menggambarkan tepat sekeras apa hatinya, meski gejolak yang tak bernama—atau ia memang tak mau tahu namanya, telah mengusik terus-menerus. _Orangnya_ membungkuk hormat merespon perintah sebelum pergi.

-.000.-

"Mereka menahan CTI M200."

" _Mereka_?" Jari bergerak membuka lembar laporan _bisnisnya,_ mata terfokus pada angaka-angka yang tertulis di atas kertas.

"Organisasi wilayah utara."

"Bagaimana bisa pengiriman penting yang sangat ter rahasia bisa diketahui oleh kelompok lain?" Kai memandang lelaki berlesung pipit di kursi seberang meja yang sekaligus adalah _tangan kanan_ nya, dengan mata menginterogasi.

"Sepertinya mereka mendapatkan data dari informan."

"Apa itu Kyungsoo—" Ia hendak mengakhirinya dengan tanya namun berhenti dengan intonasi yang terputus. Mengejutkannya bahwa menyebut nama aslinya terasa begitu natural namun nyeri di lidah.

"Bukan, kami belum menemukan jejak Dyo tapi—"

"Apa organisasi kita begitu bebas hingga seorang informan bisa mengendus aktifitas rahasia kita?" Kilahnya dari pembicaraan tentang _dia_.

"Bukankah kau yang paling tahu informan itu seperti bayangan yang tak terlihat, bos?"

Ia melempar tatapan sengit pada si tangan kanan yang dengan lantang menyindirnya secara tak langsung. _Yah_ , dia tidak akan menjadi tangan kanannya jika dia adalah seorang pengecut.

"Dan kita harus membicarakan tentang Dyo—"

"Lay!" Sergah Kai pada lelaki berlesung pipit bernama Lay—si tangan kanan. "Jelaskan secara singkat apa tujuan mereka." Gemingnya. Membahas tentang informan hanya membuat isi kepalanya dipenuhi oleh dia, dan itu mengesalkan karena ia tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi.

Lay menghela napas frustrasi. "Ini tidak akan bisa singkat." Gumamnya. "Mereka mengirim pesan jika mereka akan mengembalikan barang kita dengan syarat kau menemui pemimpin mereka."

Kai mendengus masam. "Analisamu?" Tanyanya.

"Setelah konflik dengan _Bratva_ dan mengalami kekalahan hingga sebagian wilayah bisnis mereka dikuasai, sementara hanya ada satu kesimpulan yang paling memungkinkan." Jawab Lay. Mendengar sebutan organisasi gelap dari Rusia, ia menyimak dengan saksama.

"Membentuk aliansi dengan kita untuk membalaskan dendam pada _Bratva_ dan merebut kembali daerah kuasa mereka, adalah solusi terbaik. Terlebih karena tidak ada yang mengenal _Bratva_ sebaik dirimu." Terang Lay, dengan keintelektualannya, sebelum kembali menambahkan, "Dan alasan kenapa mereka tidak menjual barang kita saja untuk mendapatkan uang—"

"Karena mereka akan mendapatkan lebih banyak keuntungan jika bekerja sama dengan kita sementara mereka tahu kita akan mengalami masalah jika kehilangan CTI M200." Sela Kai mendengus.

"Itu bisa menimbulkan sentimen antara kelompok kita dengan kelompok _Hispanik_ jika kita tidak segera mengirim barang pesanan mereka." Lay menimpali.

"Kalau begitu apa yang mereka tawarkan selain akan mengembalikan barang kita?"

"Dyo." Tutur Lay, lugas.

Kening berkerut, tubuh refleks berjengit merespon lebih cepat dari otaknya ketika ia hanya termangu tak mengerti.

"Sudah kubilang kita harus membicarakan tentang Dyo." Cibir Lay, sembari berdiri lalu menggeliat meregangkan tubuh setelah duduk berjam-jam. Sedangkan Kai menunggu dalam diam, sedikit tampak tak sabar kala alis kusut mangukir kegusaran.

"Sepertinya mereka tahu _harga_ Dyo bagimu. Karena dalam pesan mereka, disebutkan bahwa mereka akan memberikan Dyo pada kita." Jelas Lay kemudian. "Walaupun begitu aku tidak bisa memastikan apakah Dyo benar-benar bersama mereka atau tidak. Hanya saja," Lay mamandang Kai ragu,

Dan Kai kembali berdiam sejenak, sebelum merespon, "Katakan." Perintahnya.

Lay mengusap-usap daun telinganya, sebuah gelagat dari keragu-raguannya. "Kudengar Dyo adalah mantan _simpanan_ dari pemimpin organisasi wilayah utara." Ujar Lay akhirnya.

Ia menyandarkan punggung pada kursi. Jari memutar-mutar pena yang dipegang. Ia tak bisa berpikir, seolah otaknya baru saja dihantam batu besar.

Lay berkacak pinggang dengan raut wajah lebih segar, mencoba mengubah suasana. "Kau hanya tinggal memilih, mengikuti keinginan mereka atau membiarkan aku mengatasinya."

Kai diam. Masih mencoba menemukan keputusan. Tetapi nihil. "Kau bisa mendapatkan _nya?_ "

"Aku bisa membawakan apa yang kau inginkan," Cengir Lay. " _Bos_."

-.000.-

Di antara ruang-ruang gelap di dalam rumah besar klasik berpondasi kayu kokoh, terdapat tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah mengantarkan pada sebuah _bar_ pribadi, memiliki penerangan yang remang, rak lebar berisi berbagai macam jenis minuman di belakang _counter_ , serta sederet kursi-kursi tinggi di depannya. Dan di sana, ia duduk di antara kursi-kursi kosong, menenggak _vodka starka_ ditemani keheningan, membiarkan setiap tetes cairan cokelat membakar kesadaran, sementara punggung yang selalu tegak arogan, kini terkulai lemas.

 _Simpanan_. Lay bilang.

Kata itu telah menyebabkan ketidaknormalan dalam cara berpikir dan berperilaku pada dirinya, terlebih saat ia mengetahui kemungkinan bahwa _dia_ berada di wilayah utara. Kesal dan marah menciptakan kegelisahan tak tertahankan, hingga sangat sulit menjaga ketenangannya di depan Lay. Rasanya begitu menyedihkan tatkala seluruh pikirannya disesaki oleh informan tak berharga seperti Dyo.

 _Ah,_ tak berharga. _Sungguhkah?_

Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja _counter_ dengan posisi miring, memandang jauh kala suasana ruangan tiba-tiba membangunkan sepenggal kenangan, membentuk siluet yang menari dalam angan, kembali pada hari ia dikenalkan dengan _Kyungsoo._

Orang-orangnya berpesta, merayakan kebangkitan setelah berhasil menundukkan ketua kelompok selatan dan timur yang telah bersekongkol untuk menjatuhkan kelompoknya. Sedangkan ia duduk menyendiri di dalam bar salagi menggeluti beberapa kertas yang mencantumkan daftar aset yang diambil dari kelompok timur dan selatan untuk membayar kerugian yang dialaminya dalam peristiwa pengkhianatan mereka. Diantara keheningan terdengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga, ia menoleh untuk mendapati Dyo—orang yang berperan besar dalam keberhasilannya karena informasi-informasi yang diberikan, berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan hanya mengenakan _bathrobe._ Alis berkerut mengikuti langkah Dyo yang menggeser kertas-kertas ke sisi samping digantikan tubuhnya yang duduk di atas meja tepat di hadapannya.

Ke dua kaki diangkat, tumit menahan di pinggir meja _counter_ sebelum kaki dibuka lebar dalam aksinya mempertunjukkan tubuh molek dibalik _bathrobe_ yang disingkap, memamerkan bagian intim berwarna merah muda bak rekahan bunga _Dianthus—_ terlihat telah teregang meninggalkan jejak-jejak basah menguarkan aroma wangi yang menggiurkan. "Aku sudah membersihkan tubuhku dan menyiapkan diriku untuk merayakan keberhasilan kita." Ujar Dyo mengerling mata. "Kau bebas memperlakukan aku sebagai alat seksmu, dan kau bebas menggunakanku sepuasmu lalu membuangku kapanpun kau mau. Tapi ayo kita bermain sedikit lebih lama, Kai?"

Ia terkelu tanpa ekspresi. Untuk kesekian kali dibuat bingung oleh lelaki di hadapannya, lelaki yang sulit ia baca. Ia harus merespon seperti apa ketika seorang lelaki merayunya menggunakan tubuhnya?

Kai menyilang tangan di dada, bersedekap menyiratkan pertahanan. Insting memberitahunya bahwa ia harus berhati-hati pada orang yang tidak bisa ia baca pikiran dan pergerakannya. "Aku tidak tertarik pada laki-laki." Ujarnya kemudian.

"Benarkah?" Mata membulat memberi kesan polos, namun seringai licik tergambar dalam tingkah lugunya. "Bukankah tidak pernah ada wanita di sekitarmu kecuali hanya Lay?"

Penuturan itu sejenak membekukan Kai, sebelum menghela napas sembari memijat pelipisnya frustrasi; sikap yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan pada anak buahnya bahkan terhadap Lay sekalipun— ia tak habis pikir, seperti itukah Dyo melihat hubungan dirinya dengan Lay?

"Sepertinya kau harus belajar mengubah perspektifmu." Sarannya putus asa. Sungguh, ia tak pernah memperlihatkan sisi dirinya yang tampak kacau bahkan pada cermin.

"Tidak masalah." Sergah Dyo seraya menurunkan kedua kakinya yang dipijakkan di atas paha Kai setelahnya. Senyum jenaka tersungging. "Karena aku hanya perlu membuatmu berkeinginan untuk menyentuh tubuhku." Tanpa melepas tatapan dari mata Kai, Dyo mengelus pahanya dengan telapak kaki, mengikuti panjangnya hingga ke selangkangan, memberikan rangsangan-rangsangan halus di sana. "Apa menjijikkan melihatku telanjang?" Lirih suaranya.

Memiringkan kepala untuk memandang keseluruhan tubuh putih nan bersih dengan menilai, namun ekspresi tak menunjukkan perubahan. "Sesungguhnya itu menarik perhatianku, tapi tidak pada tahap yang kau inginkan." Jawabnya.

"Tidak, itu progres yang bagus." Sergah Dyo, sementara jari-jari kaki mulai menekan bagian tengah selangkangan Kai.

" _ **Dyo**_." Peringatan tajam tersirat dalam suara mengintimidasi saat kaki lelaki di atas _counter_ mulai bergerak semakin intensif, diikuti pegangan erat pada kaki si lelaki informan untuk menghentikannya.

Dyo menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, meraih tangan Kai dari kakinya dan meletakkannya di pinggang, menahannya di sana dengan memeganginya. "Kyungsoo. Panggil aku Kyungsoo." Lirihnya, mata jernih memandang persuasif. "Tapi jika kau terganggu dengan nama atau tubuhku, maka kau bisa memejamkan mata dan membayangkan yang melakukan ini adalah wanita favoritmu. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengeluarkan sedikitpun suara jika kau mau." Seringai antusias terukir lebar di bibir penuh yang menenun kata bagai rayuan, bertindak satu napas kala jari kaki menahan kancing celana di lingkaran perutnya untuk membuka ritsleting, kemudian menarik pinggiran celana dalam adalah gerakan terakhir untuk membawa kejantanan pria berkulit cokelat tembaga sempurna itu keluar.

Dan Kai memejamkan mata frustrasi saat kulit telapak kaki Dyo mengelus batang yang masih terkulai. Hanya butuh rangsangan sederhana namun agresif untuk penis merespon pada bagian sistem saraf otonomi yang tak selalu berada dalam kendali kesadaran, berperan mengatur detak jantung serta aliran darah, hingga kejantanan itu memperlihatkan kegagahannya.

" _Wow_ , itu benar-benar ereksi." Takjub Kyungsoo. Mengapit panjang batang yang mulai mengeras di antara ke dua telapak kaki, Kyungsoo mulai mengocok dalam gerakan lamat, ke atas lalu ke bawah dengan menggoda. "Siapa yang kau bayangkan?" Tanyanya, memandang wajah Kai yang memejamkan mata dengan gusar. "Mantan kekasihmu? Atau wanita di dalam foto dengan pigura besar yang terpajang di dinding kamarmu?" Desaknya.

Tak ada jawaban.

Kyungsoo mendesak dengan kakinya, mengapit batang penis Kai sembari berkata, "Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?"

Lalu bagai diterkam secepat kilat, Kyungsoo terpekik oleh gerakan impulsif Kai yang mendorong tubuhnya hingga terlentang di meja _counter_.

" **Kau**." Geram Kai frustrasi. "Ocehanmu membuatku membayangkan tubuhmu. Kurasa kau berkata tidak akan mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, apa aku salah dengar?" Tuntutnya.

" _Oh_." Cengir Kyungsoo, memperlihatkan mata polosnya yang bersinar licik bak serigala kecil yang binal.

"Sudah cukup kubiarkan kau bermain-main denganku. Kyungsoo?" Sebutan nama disertai seringai lebar terlihat mengerikan namun tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar antusias.

Kemudian malam panas bergairah menjadi awal terbentuknya ikatan dengan sang informan cerdik nan licik. Sebuah ikatan tanpa nama yang tak disadari telah memuai hingga pagi menyingsing, terepresentasi dalam wujud pengaguman kala retina mata hanya terpusat memantulkan bayangan tubuh telanjang lelaki yang berbaring miring di atas meja _counter—_ juga menatap padanya yang duduk di kursi dengan hanya mengenakan celana hitam, sementara dada bidang berwarna cokelat eksotis dengan otot-otot keras memamerkan keperkasaannya.

Pengaguman padanya, yang ia pikir hanya akan berlaku sesaat dan bukan sesuatu yang spesial, meskipun ia mengakui bagaimana lelaki berwajah elok itu bisa berperan sebagai _penerima_ dengan begitu berpengalaman dalam seks. _Ya_ , berpengalaman. Dengan kata lain ia hanyalah salah satu laki-laki yang sengaja atau tanpa sengaja telah singgah di tubuh Kyungsoo. Apakah itu mengusiknya? Entah penyangkalan atau kebenaran tetapi jawabannya adalah _tidak_.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir." Tegur Kyungsoo menangkap basah selagi tersenyum lemah menandakan kelelahan tubuhnya.

Kai mendengus. Jika ada yang tidak ia sukai dengan kebersamaan mereka, maka itu adalah tatkala tanpa sempat disadari ia selalu memperlihatkan sisi buruk dirinya di depan Kyungsoo, sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengannya.

"Bagaimana cara orang-orang seperti kalian mendapatkan informasi? Tidak mudah menyusup ke dalam wilayah kekuasaan mafia kecuali kau memang bagian dari wilayah itu sendiri." Kai turun dari kursi, memungut kemeja abu-abu yang tergeletak di lantai lalu mengeluarkan bungkus rokok warna putih dari saku. Ia hendak mengambil isi di dalamnya namun belum sempat membuka bungkus rokok itu, ia melihat Kyungsoo sudah di posisi duduk sembari mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya dalam isyarat meminta. Mengabaikan sikap lancangnya, ia begitu saja memberikan bungkus rokok itu pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau pikir semua informan memperlihatkan wajah mereka secara langsung dan memberitahu nama asli mereka seperti yang kulakukan padamu?" Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan lagi pada Kai setelah mengeluarkan satu batang rokok, dan sekarang dia membutuhkan pemantik api. Kai tak memberikan apapun kecuali melemparkan kemejanya ke wajah Kyungsoo, lalu tanpa banyak protes dia mengambil pemantik dari dalam saku kemeja dan mulai menyulut batang rokok yang diselipkan di antara bibir bengkaknya.

Kai beranjak mengambil minuman ringan dari rak lemari, menuangkannya ke dalam gelas ukuran kecil lalu menenggaknya. "Kupikir jawabanmu akan menarik, seperti kau yang menggunakan tubuh—"

"Oh, tidak tidak." Bantah Kyungsoo cepat sebelum Kai menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Aku mendapatkan informasi secara profesional, dan aku tidak menggoda siapapun atau bahkan tidur dengan siapapun untuk mendapatkannya."

"Begitukah?" Tanggapnya tak berekspresi, seakan ia tak peduli walaupun lega menyelinap dalam rasa.

Pagi berlalu dalam sunyi, ia menikmati minumannya sedangkan Kyungsoo dengan rokoknya. Sementara ia masih tak menyadari ikatan yang terbentuk diantara dirinya dengan si lelaki informan itu mulai membelenggu, saat kemudian dia menerobos masuk menjadi salah satu dari sekian banyak pemeran yang telah ada dalam lakon hidupnya. Dia membaur menciptakan kebiasaan dengan sesuatu yang tak biasa baginya, tatkala dia menjadi seseorang yang selalu menunggunya setiap malam ketika ia pulang setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Setiap malam—tanpa melewatkan satu malam pun, hanya untuk berkelakar sepuas hati Kyungsoo, atau beradu argumen hingga tak satu pun bersedia mengalah, atau bahkan berkelahi dan membuat barang-barang hancur berserakan di pagi hari, hingga hanya menghabiskan malam panjang dengan panas bergairah.

Kyungsoo adalah sosok asing yang lantas menjadi keberadaan yang akrab. Baginya, maupun dalam lingkaran kelompoknya.

Hingga tiba di suatu malam, keberadaan itu menghilang. Walau tak dirasakan oleh _orang-orang_ nya setidaknya itu berlaku baginya kala ia tak menemukan sosok Kyungsoo yang selalu menunggu di kamar dan menyambutnya dengan senyum sensual atau lemparan cibiran padanya. Tetapi Kyungsoo masih berada di sana, membantu Lay dengan informasi-informasi yang dia miliki. Kemudian waktu berlalu lagi, kamar yang sempat bernuansa karena kehadiran Kyungsoo, lambat laun menjadi kesunyian yang biasa setelah ketidak hadirannya, kendati pun dingin datang menyergap tiap malamnya, menciptakan kekosongan yang selalu segera ia kubur dalam-dalam.

Semuanya kembali seperti sedia kala, pekerjaan, keseharian, dan kebiasaan, kecuali keberadaan Kyungsoo. Lima bulan? Sekiranya selama itu Kyungsoo berada di dalam kelompoknya dan hampir selama itu pula ia tak memiliki interaksi maupun komunikasi langsung dengannya. Lelaki itu juga tak pernah keluar dari wilayahnya. Jadi bisa ia simpulkan bahwa dia tidak melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai informan—kecuali jika sesungguhnya dia sedang melakukannya, mengumpulkan informasi kelompok wilayah barat—wilayah kekuasaannya. Kecurigaan itu menjadi kuat ketika dengan tidak sengaja ia beberapa kali telah memergoki Kyungsoo diam-diam memandang ke arahnya dalam lekat dari jauh. Kemudian itu menciptakan pertanyaan apakah dia akan berubah menjadi senjata yang menusuknya? Sebab dia masih lah bukan kawan siapapun atau musuh siapapun.

Setelah mendiskusikannya dengan Lay, ia memutuskan untuk lebih lama mengawasi pergerakan dan gelagat Kyungsoo. Jika kecurigaan itu terbukti, maka Kyungsoo harus bersiap menerima konsekuensi sebab kurungan dan siksaan di ruang bawah tanah bukanlah hukum yang ditetapkan untuk para penyusup dan mata-mata, melainkan langsung membunuhnya di tempat segera setelah diketahui bahwa seseorang itu akan menimbulkan kerugian bagi organisasi. Jika bukan ia yang melakukannya, maka Lay atau anak buahnya yang lain pasti akan melakukannya, mereka tak akan berkompromi pada seberapa dekat dan seberapa lama mereka mengenal Kyungsoo, karena prioritas dan peraturan tertinggi di dalam organisasinya adalah menjaga keamanan organisasi.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Lontarnya suatu sore, mengikuti Kyungsoo ke dapur dengan wajah muak setelah beberapa saat lalu ia lagi-lagi menangkap Kyungsoo memperhatikan dirinya diam-diam.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya acuh, membuka refrigator lalu mengambil botol berisi air, membawanya ke meja dapur kemudian menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas sebelum meminumnya.

"Katakan." Perintah Kai tajam, selagi berdiri di sampingnya.

Serta-merta gelak tawa sumbang mengalun dari suara Kyungsoo. "Kau ingin aku mengatakan apa?" Tuntutnya.

Kai meraih lengan Kyungsoo lalu menariknya hingga jarak di antaranya terhapus kala dada saling berbenturan, akan tetapi tubuh yang bersinggungan tiba-tiba menimbulkan respon defensif dari Kyungsoo, untuk pertama kali. Sebaliknya Kyungsoo yang terkesiap justru membuat ia sendiri terkejut.

"Apa?" Lantang Kyungsoo. "Kau ingin seks, _huh_?" Sulutnya. Namun sikap ofensif tak menyamarkan raut wajah gelisah dan getar suara gugup yang dengan mudah ditangkap oleh telinga.

 _Gugup_. Kai harus mengulangi kata itu dalam proses pikirnya. Kyungsoo yang memiliki karakteristik kuat dan tak pernah gentar serta gemetar sekalipun dihujani tembakan peluru, kini terlihat gugup dan gelisah di hadapannya. _Tapi kenapa?_

Masih selama dalam proses pikirnya, Kai tertegun saat menyadari perubahan kecil berupa semu merah yang muncul di pipi Kyungsoo—yang tak ia duga membangunkan sebuah rasa di dasar hati yang selalu ia kubur dalam-dalam bahkan sebelum gejolak itu sempat merekah ke permukaan. Lantas ia segera melepaskan tubuh Kyungsoo dan sedikit menjauh darinya.

Sementara Kyungsoo menghela napas lega, nampak menenangkan diri sejenak lalu berkata, "Kita minum?" Ajaknya.

Namun yang terjadi kemudian hanyalah, hening. Kesunyian di dalam bar menjadi kekosongan yang tak nyaman tetapi kedua mulut terkunci tak ada yang memulai perbincangan, kecuali menghabiskan teguk demi teguk melebur aroma _wiski_ menjadi satu dengan darah, membiarkan kandungan alkohol melenakan tubuh. Yang telah luput dari ketidak sadaran Kai ialah saat Kyungsoo sudah tak ikut menenggak minuman di dalam gelas sejak ia mulai kehilangan visibilitas normalnya untuk mengenali seseorang—salahkan dirinya yang tak tahan alkohol meskipun menggemari berbagai macam jenis minuman hingga membuat sebuah bar pribadi di dalam rumah. Yang disadarinya beberapa saat kemudian hanya tubuhnya yang terbaring di atas ranjang, akan tetapi penglihatan masih kabur serta kelopak mata terasa berat oleh kantuk walaupun kepala diserang oleh rasa nyeri. Ia mengerjapkan mata berusaha melihat sekeliling dengan mencari, lalu ia menangkap siluet bayangan buram Kyungsoo yang tengah berdiri di depan lemari buku sembari memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam halaman sebuah buku bersampul warna cokelat yang sedang dipegangnya, kemudian dia meletakkan buku itu di antara buku-buku miliknya yang berjejer di rak. Kyungsoo beranjak mendekat setelahnya, berdiri di samping ranjang sembari menunduk memandang padanya, sementara ia tak mampu hanya untuk membuka mata lebih lebar dan mulut untuk berbicara—alkohol benar-benar telah melumpuhkannya. Aroma khas tubuh Kyungsoo yang menghambur ke dalam penciuman adalah satu-satunya yang bisa menahan sedikit kesadarannya, sehingga ia bisa menyadari saat belaian dari tangan hangat milik Kyungsoo mengelus kulit pipinya. Lalu saat mata memejam setelah terlena oleh sentuhan itu, terdengar bisikan sayup di telinga;

" _Tangkap aku. Jika kau menginginkanku._ "

Terlepas dari makna kalimatnya, suara lembut serupa buaian semilir angin justru membawa dirinya jatuh ke dalam alam mimpi, tak menyangka bahwa itu akan menjadi hari terakhir ia melihat sosok Kyungsoo. Kemudian saat terbangun, ia sudah berada di masa saat ini, berbaring di ranjang dengan Lay duduk di sofa memandang jemu pada dirinya. _Beraninya._

"Sudah bangun, bos?" Sapanya terdengar basa-basi. "Aku cukup lama menunggu sampai kau sadar hanya untuk memberitahu bahwa Dyo tidak bersama _mereka_."

"Aku tahu." Ia bangun, menggeram memegangi kepala yang pening karena efek alkohol selagi beranjak pada rak buku. "Karena jika ini adalah tantangannya, maka dia tidak akan membiarkan aku menangkapnya dengan cara mudah."

Kening Lay bertaut menandakan kebingungan. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kai tak menggubris. Terlalu fokus merutuk kebodohannya karena telah melupakan sebuah petunjuk penting yang sengaja disembunyikan Kyungsoo sebelum pergi melarikan diri dengan membawa uang, berlian serta emas miliknya—dan _ya,_ kini ia juga mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo membutuhkan barang-barang itu bersamanya, yaitu tidak lain hanya untuk membuat ia mengejarnya, sebab jika ia tak merasa memiliki alasan untuk mengejarnya, maka Kyungsoo memberi sebuah alasan dengan menggunakan umpan barang-barang berharga yang diambilnya. Perubahan sikap Kyungsoo terhadap dirinya bukan terjadi karena dia sedang mengumpulkan informasi atau mematainya, melainkan disebabkan karena dia juga merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti apa yang selalu ia kubur di dalam hatinya.

 _Licik. Bajingan kecil yang licik_. Ia mengumpat namun seringai juga tersungging culas di bibirnya. Sebuah buku bersampul warna cokelat ia tarik dari antara buku yang berjejer di rak, membuka setiap lembarnya hingga menemukan potongan dari robekan peta bergambar sebuah pulau bertuliskan _Bali_ dilingkari tinta warna merah.

Bali.

"Cepat pesan tiket ke Bali." Perintahnya sesudah ia mengerti kemana harus mencari Kyungsoo. "Lacak keberadaannya di sana dengan segala cara. Selesaikan dalam tiga jam." Gegasnya, melempar buku di tangan ke atas ranjang lalu tergesa membuka kaus putih lusuh yang dikenakan.

Lay nampak kebingungan, mengekori Kai yang berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. "Kau akan pergi ke sana sendiri?"

Kai berbalik di muka pintu kamar mandi. "Membawanya atau membunuhnya, keduanya akan kulakukan dengan tanganku sendiri." Tegasnya.

"Bukan urusanku kau akan membunuhnya atau tidak." Sergah Lay panik. "Apa kau tidak sadar ketidak hadiranmu di sini bisa membahayakan organisasi kita maupun dirimu sendiri? Meskipun permasalahan dengan kelompok utara bisa diatasi tetapi itu hanya berlangsung sementara."

"Di saat seperti ini sudah seharusnya kau memerankan tugasmu." Ujar Kai datar.

"Tidak, ini akan berbahaya untuk kita." Lay berpikir keras. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang menjemput Dyo—"

"Lay," sela Kai. Intonasi suara mengancam sementara mata menatap tajam.

Keheningan yang menegangkan sesaat menyelimuti ruangan,

Kemudian Lay mengusak rambutnya frustrasi, terpaksa harus menyerah ketika keputusan Kai sudah mutlak. "Kalau begitu bawalah beberapa orang bersamamu dengan perlengkapan senjata."

"Kita tidak bisa masuk ke dalam sebuah negara dengan membawa senjata tanpa surat izin, apa kau tahu?" Ujar Kai, mengejek ketidak berfungsinya intelektual Lay saat ini.

Lelaki berlesung pipit mendecih. "Memangnya sejak kapan kita peduli dengan izin, _huh_?"

"Aku akan pergi sendiri." Tegas Kai lagi. "Dan aku akan mendapatkan senjata di sana." Lanjutnya, memutus ruang berdebat saat pintu kamar mandi ditutup.

-.000.-

Silau. Cahaya matahari merangsek masuk dari jendela kamar lantai dua di sebuah _resort_ bergaya klasik dengan properti berbahan kayu. Meski begitu, tak terusik tatkala mata telah mengikat pada sosok yang sedang bersantai sembari membaca buku di tepi kolam di bawah sana.

Kyungsoo.

 _Ia menemukannya._

Tiga bulan lamanya, sulit dipercaya bahwa dia telah menetap di _Uluwatu Bali_ selama itu. Membunuhnya atau sekedar menyeret paksa tubuhnya untuk memberi pukulan atas perbuatannya kini urung dilakukan sebab ia lebih tertarik untuk diam-diam melihat apa saja yang dilakukannya. Siapa sangka hal yang seharusnya membosankan itu menjadi menarik baginya.

Ia melihat Kyungsoo berjalan masuk ke dalam resort, maka ia beranjak duduk di kursi dengan sebuah monitor lebar di atas meja yang menampilkan sebuah kamar dari segala sudut ruangan. Tampak Kyungsoo memasuki kamarnya di dalam layar, meletakkan sebuah selebaran kertas di atas meja lalu menghilang ke kamar mandi, ia ragu untuk melihat yang dilakukannya di dalam kamar mandi karena itu ia memutus layar bagian itu. Kemudian ia memperbesar gambar pada kertas yang baru diletakkan Kyungsoo di meja dan membaca huruf-huruf kapital bertuliskan _'Kecak Dance Balinese Culture Show at Uluwatu Temple'_

-.000.-

Menertawakan diri sendiri, ia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya tak ubahnya seorang penguntit, diam-diam menyelinap ke kamar Kyungsoo, meletakkan kamera-kamera pengintai di kamarnya, dan sekarang ia membuntuti tepat di belakangnya, ke sebuah pura tempat pertunjukan tari kecak dipentaskan.

Kai memperhatikan postur kecil Kyungsoo dengan lekat dari belakang, bermula dari rambutnya yang telah terpotong sangat pendek, baju _sleeveless_ bermotif tribal tampak longgar di tubuhnya, hingga sarung warna ungu dengan batas betis yang terlihat lucu dikenakannya—sarung yang dipakai hampir semua orang yang datang termasuk dirinya, yang dimaksudkan sebagai bentuk penghormatan terhadap tempat suci yang digunakan untuk beribadah oleh masyarakat Bali.

Ada dorongan mendesak untuk menarik lengan Kyungsoo lalu membuatnya menatap matanya sehingga setidaknya ia bisa memastikan segala yang tak tersurat di antara mereka selama ini, sebab ia yakin tak ada di antara dirinya maupun Kyungsoo akan merangkainya dalam kalimat. Namun sebaliknya ia berusaha menahan diri dan melihat, melihatnya diam-diam sedikit lagi.

Sebuah panggung berada di atas bebatuan kokoh berupa tebing dengan tinggi puluhan meter di tengah hantaman lautan Hindia—panggung yang didesain sederhana di ruang terbuka layaknya pertunjukan opera, dimana penonton ditempatkan lebih tinggi dari arena yang dibuat melingkar. Para turis dan warga lokal mulai menempati lokasi serta para penari mengenakan pakaian khas bercorak kotak-kotak hitam putih mulai memasuki gelanggang, ia mengambil duduk berseberangan dengan Kyungsoo yang membelakangi matahari, memandangnya yang tampak antusias, seolah baru kali ini dia melihatnya meskipun sudah tiga bulan di Uluwatu.

" _Cak-cak-cak-cak!"_

Lantunan serentak para penari, mengejutkannya, seketika membuatnya penasaran sesungguhnya pementasan seperti apa yang akan dilakonkan. Dalam selebaran yang ia dapat di resort, pertunjukan itu dikatakan menceritakan kisah penyelamatan yang dilakukan seorang Dewa untuk menyelamatkan kekasihnya yaitu seorang Dewi yang sedang diculik, cerita yang klasik namun pengemasan yang terkesan mistis membuatnya lantas memusatkan perhatian pada pertunjukan.

" _Cak-cak-cak-ke-cak-cak-cak."_

Suara yang bersahut-sahutan dan kadang kala kompak membuat nada-nada unik yang sangat menarik untuk didengarkan. Beberapa saat kemudian muncul seorang laki-laki dan perempuan menggunakan kostum berbeda dari yang lain, menari dengan jarinya yang lentik dan gerak tubuh memukau di tengah-tengah para penari laki-laki yang duduk bersila membentuk lingkaran. Meskipun tanpa narasi tetapi gerak tubuh mereka menggambarkan sebuah jalannya cerita dan dari isyarat tarian itu pula mereka menafsirkan bahwa laki-laki dan perempuan itu berperan sebagai sepasang kekasih bernama Rama dan Shinta seperti yang tertulis dalam selebaran yang ia baca. Satu tokoh masuk ke arena setelah tokoh yang lain kembali ke belakang dalam perpindahan alur, seorang pemain menggunakan topeng serupa kera dengan kostum putih yang berperan sebagai Hanoman pengikut sang dewa Rama, berpindah-pindah mendekati para penonton yang membuat geli karena tingkah konyolnya. Kemudian cerita semakin berpindah pada sebuah adegan si kera putih berusaha menyelamatkan Shinta yang sebelumnya telah diculik oleh Rahwana, namun Hanoman dikalahkan oleh antek-anteknya. Mendekati puncak cerita, Hanoman melakukan sebuah atraksi menggunakan api, menciptakan decak kagum dari para penonton. Lalu pada akhir cerita—

Sosok bayangnya terlintas di sela pandangan, mencuri atensi untuk kembali fokus padanya yang di seberang, jantung merespon cepat dalam degup kencang, menyaksikan seulas senyum indahnya yang dilatar belakangi oleh rona langit di kejauhan sana. Panorama lembayung senja diiringi terpaan angin laut yang menyejukkan membawa atmosfer hangat, setelah tumpukan rasa yang selama ini mengganjal dalam hati namun tak pernah bernama—sekarang ia tahu harus menyebutnya apa.

Raut damai itu. Dia menawan, elok rupanya, memikat pribadinya.

 _Ah, ia menginginkanya._

 _Ia merindukannya._

 _Kyungsoonya._

Suara dan senandung saling menyahut disertai gemerincing gelang yang dikenakan oleh para tokoh utama dalam pementasan, memenuhi arena. Tetapi kini itu terdengar sebagai latar belakang di telinga kala ia terjebak dalam kesima.

-.000.-

Hari ke tujuh belas. Dalam waktu singkat itu rasanya ia telah mengelilingi seluruh pulau Bali, dengan kata lain ia telah diam-diam mengekori Kyungsoo kesana-kemari, sebab dia tak pernah melewatkan satu hari pun tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Ada banyak hal yang harus dinyatakan dan dijelaskan, ada bongkahan-bongkahan rindu yang telah menggunung, namun ia terlanjur begitu menikmati menjadi _stalker_ -nya, sebab ia selalu menemukan hal menarik dari sisi lain Kyungsoo yang tak pernah diperlihatkan padanya. Seperti halnya saat ini, sore hari di beranda salah satu kafe kota Denpasar ia menikmati secangkir kopi, sembari memandang ke dalam sebuah gedung di seberang melalui dinding kaca transparan yang memperlihatkan berlangsungnya kelas memasak makanan lokal. Kyungsoo ada di antara puluhan para peserta, mengenakan celemek merah menutupi kaus hitamnya, tampak berkonsentrasi mendengarkan penjelasan koki. Dia baru mengikuti kelas itu sejak satu minggu yang lalu namun tangannya bergerak cekatan mengolah bahan makanan bak seorang profesional, meski begitu sepertinya hasilnya tak pernah memuaskan sehingga dia selalu mengerutkan kening dengan kecewa ketika masakannya selesai.

Lihatlah dia. Begitu serius padahal tak pernah mau berlama-lama berada di dapur saat dia tinggal di kediamannya.

Malam menyambut. Kyungsoo keluar dari gedung, menyampirkan jaket hitam di bahu sementara tangan kanan memegang _paper bag_ berisi hasil masakan yang dibuatnya. Lantas ia mengikuti tepat di belakang dengan jarak belasan langkah, berjalan di jalan ramai dengan lampu-lampu malam warna-warni di toko-toko dan gedung-gedung hiburan di sepanjang sisi jalan. Kai mendengus, mengejek diri sendiri atas kenaifannya yang lain saat mengingat betapa ia telah bersikeras memerintahkan orang-orangnya untuk membunuh Kyungsoo.

Ia berhenti melangkah, saat tiba-tiba menangkap keanehan pada tiga orang laki-laki mencurigakan yang berjalan di sisi berseberangan, wajah sedikit menunduk sehingga tertutup oleh topi hitam yang dikenakan, namun penampilan kasual tak mengecoh penilaiannya ketika _gesture_ serta gerak tubuh layaknya seorang pembunuh profesional—yang telah menarik perhatiannya, dapat ia tangkap dengan jelas sehingga bisa disimpulkan bahwa mereka berasal dari suatu organisasi gelap, ia bahkan bisa memastikan bahwa di balik baju denim mereka tersembunyi senjata api. Seorang pembunuh bisa mencium aroma pembunuh lainnya, seorang mafia dapat mengenali mafia lainnya, seperti itulah yang berlaku.

Kewaspadaan terjaga tatkala perhatian mereka tak pernah lepas dari Kyungsoo, dan Kai mengumpati atas apapun yang sudah dilakukan Kyungsoo sehingga menjadi target sebuah organisasi gelap. Ia hendak mengeluarkan senjata miliknya yang dibeli dari perdagangan gelap tempo hari seperti janjinya pada Lay— dari sarung sandang yang tersampir di balik setelan formalnya, namun menyadari bahwa ia berada di tempat ramai maka ia mengurungkannya. Kemudian untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, darah mendidih dan panik mendera dalam bersamaan ketika menyadari Kyungsoo tak lagi terjangkau oleh mata. Ia segera berlari ke tempatnya terakhir kali terlihat, namun jejak tak ditemukan, lalu ia semakin kalut saat memeriksa tiga orang laki-laki yang mengikuti Kyungsoo kini juga menghilang dari pandangan. Ia hendak berlari untuk mencari sebelum menyadari _paper bag_ yang dibawa Kyungsoo tergeletak diantara gang sempit dua toko yang saling bersisian. Tanpa pikir panjang ia memasuki gang yang ditumpuki berbagai macam kardus dan besi karat tergeletak di sepanjang lorong.

Rangkaian skema dibentuk oleh otaknya di luar kendali, membuat Kai semakin panik dan tak bisa berpikir lurus. Gigi bergemeletuk, darah memompa cepat menghasilkan amarah tak terbendung. Ia akan mencincang tangan siapapun yang berani menyentuh Kyungsoo, _tidak_ , tetapi ia akan membunuh mereka, menembak kepala mereka lalu menghancurkan tengkorak kepala mereka menjadi kepingan halus!

Ia menarik pistol dari balik kemejanya selagi berlari cepat dalam lorong gang yang panjang, hingga beberapa saat kemudian ia harus menahan kaki untuk menurunkan laju lari dalam waktu sepersekian detik saat sebuah kaki menerjang ke arahnya dari balik tikungan gang, dengan sigap ia mundur namun sebuah baju dilemparkan ke wajahnya sehingga ia tak sempat menghindari pukulan yang menghantam perutnya, ia terhuyung tetapi ia juga tak kalah cepat mencengkeram pergelangan tangan si penyerang. Lantas segera ia menyingkirkan baju yang menutupi wajahnya dan tatkala ia akan melihat lawan, gesit dia berkilah dengan melompat ke atas punggungnya, kedua kaki mengunci pinggangnya sementara satu tangan melingkari leher dan tangan yang lain mengarahkan sebilah besi tajam yang ia yakini adalah sebuah belati, ke permukaan kulit tenggorokannya—selagi ia sendiri sudah siap menarik pelatuk kala posisinya juga telah mengarahkan mulut pistol ke belakang, tepat pada nadi leher, secara akurat tanpa perlu melihat pada lawan.

Sejenak kedua tubuh mematung pada posisi tetap dalam ketegangan yang kasat, sebab siapa yang tak kan menyadari bahwa peluru yang telah siap dilepas akan lebih cepat melesak dari pada belati yang akan lebih membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk memotong pernapasan di leher. Sebelum kemudian decihan terdengar dari orang yang bertengger di punggungnya,

"Sepertinya aku butuh latihan lebih keras untuk bisa menumbangkan seorang _gangster_."

Suara yang tak asing di telinga membuat ia mengerutkan dahi dengan ekspresi bingung, lalu melirik ke belakang dari sudut matanya tanpa menurunkan senjata, ia berjengit melihat wajah yang muncul dari belakang kepalanya sembari menyunggingkan seringai. _Kyungsoo_.

"Merindukanku, _mister?_ " Sapanya.

Kini Kai tertegun. Entah kesal karena perangkap Kyungsoo atau lega telah mendapatinya baik-baik saja, ia tak tahu lagi mana yang lebih dominan.

"Jawab saja kau merindukanku, sebagai balasan karena sudah membuatku sangat kesal." Ujar Kyungsoo bernada jengkel sembari mengembalikan belatinya ke dalam sarung belati di pinggangnya.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang kesal?" Balas Kai, juga mengembalikan senjatanya ke balik kemeja.

Kai tak melihatnya tetapi tatapan tajam Kyungsoo menusuk wajahnya dari samping. "Benarkah? Tapi bukankah seharusnya kau yang menangkapku kenapa sekarang yang terjadi justru sebaliknya? Memangnya sampai kapan kau akan terus diam-diam membuntutiku, _huh?_ "

 _Jadi dia mengetahuinya?_

Dan selama ini dia telah berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya?

Kai tersenyum kecut. "Dasar bajingan kecil." Umpatnya. Kenapa ia masih tak terpikir seberapa cerdik bajingan kecil itu.

"Bagus, sekarang kau mengumpatiku." Sengit Kyungsoo yang kekesalannya tampak tak kan berkesudahan.

Sebelumnya ia tak pernah peduli jika ia membuat Kyungsoo marah atau kesal, namun sekarang ia merasa berbeda, ia gugup menghadapi kekesalan Kyungsoo yang membuatnya bergidik, namun ia menyembunyikannya—

"Apa kau juga tahu kalau seseorang telah membuntutimu?" —terlebih ada masalah yang masih membuatnya khawatir.

"Tentu saja. Itu kau."

"Tidak, orang lain yang juga mengikutimu."

"Maksudmu orang-orang yang dikirimkan oleh Lay?"

"Lay?" Tanya Kai bingung.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengenali ciri anak buahmu sendiri?" Tatap Kyungsoo miris.

"Mereka bahkan tidak tampak seperti orang-orangku."

"Itu karena mereka berusaha menyesuaikan diri, tidak mempertahankan penampilan _perlente_ sepertimu." Cibir Kyungsoo sembari menilai penampilan Kai atas segala kemewahannya mulai dari rambut _modern pompadour_ necis layaknya mafia _Sisilia_ hingga sepatu bermerk yang mengkilap.

"Lalu apa yang dikatakan Lay?" Elaknya mengabaikan sindiran Kyungsoo.

"Karena kau tidak kunjung kembali maka Lay mengirimkan mereka untuk mengawasiku, meskipun sebenarnya itu tidak perlu karena aku cukup tangguh untuk membuat seorang bos mafia terdesak." Satu sudut bibir tertarik ke satu sisi, semat seringai yang mengolok pada Kai.

"Hanya karena kau menyerangku pada saat aku berada di titik terlemah." Bantah Kai, tersenyum tipis sarat makna tersembunyi. Karena ia tak mungkin mengatakan hal cengeng seperti _kau lah penyebab pikiranku menjadi kacau dan suasana hatiku carut-marut sesaat lalu sehingga aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada hal lain kecuali pada keselamatanmu—_? Oh, dia akan menertawakannya.

Satu alis Kyungsoo terangkat.

"Jadi, Lay memberitahumu keberadaanku di sini?" Kecohnya sebelum Kyungsoo menanyakan maksudnya.

"Kau meremehkanku?" Sergahnya. "Untuk ukuran seorang bos mafia, pengintaianmu terlalu bernafsu dan berlebihan. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyadarinya?"

"Benar. Semestinya sudah sejak hari pertama aku menyeretmu kembali." Ujar Kai datar, yang kemudian dibalas decihan si lelaki informan.

"Katakan, mengapa aku diseret ke dalam permasalahan antara organisasi mafia wilayah barat dengan utara?"

"Karena pemimpin mereka adalah mantan kekasihmu?" Sergah Kai cepat bernada sindir dalam intonasi suara yang dingin.

Kyungsoo terdiam, memandangi Kai lama, sebelum bertanya, "Kau cemburu?"

"Lay yang memberitahumu?"

Bola mata Kyungsoo berputar satu arah ke samping. "Tidak, aku mendapatkan informasi sendiri dengan apa yang terjadi antara wilayah barat dan utara. Sekarang berhentilah mengelak dari pertanyaanku."

Dan ia diam. Sementara Kyungsoo menunggu.

"Apa kau akan terus berbicara dari atas punggungku?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Kyungsoo menggeram frustrasi. "Tidak, aku ingin menciummu dari atas punggungmu!" Kesalnya sembari menarik dagu Kai, membuat wajahnya menengadah ke samping sebelum mencium bibirnya. Namun tak mendapat respon, Kyungsoo mendengus, "Cium aku, berengsek."

"Kalau begitu turunlah dari punggungku." Perintah Kai selama menghentak tubuh Kyungsoo hingga turun dari punggungnya dengan kaki berpijak di tanah.

Setelahnya, ia melingkarkan satu tangan di bahu Kyungsoo sedangkan yang lain di pinggangnya, merengkuh ke dalam dekapan seraya mengecup lamat bibir bawahnya sebelum berganti pada bibir atas, ia mengulangi lagi beberapa kali lalu menjilat sensual permukaan kenyal bibirnya, dan berhenti. Kyungsoo diam termangu, mata bulat mengerjap selama ekspresi gugup dan bingung terpatri di wajahnya. Bisa dimengerti jika Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya dengan perubahan sikapnya sebab ia bukanlah tipe laki-laki yang akan memperlakukan orang lain dengan lembut, begitu juga ia tak pernah menjadi pihak yang berinisiatif dalam hubungan fisik diantara mereka, itu selalu Kyungsoo yang memulai. Tetapi detik ini, hati memiliki keinginan dan dorongan kuat untuk menyampaikan perasaan yang telah lama sukar dipendam, meskipun tanpa rajutan kalimat-kalimat cantik bersulam rayuan manis.

Ia tersenyum licik kala melihat Kyungsoo semakin didera kebingungan sementara pipinya mulai bersemu, lantas ia melepas dekapan tangan di pinggangnya, menyambangi bibir merekah miliknya dengan belaian halus oleh ibu jari.

"Jangan pernah mengharapkan aku mengatakan kalimat omong kosong seperti _aku mencintaimu_." Ujar Kai dengan kilau mata lembut sarat menggoda.

"Ya, lelucon yang sangat lucu. Aku juga tidak mencintaimu." Balas Kyungsoo, terkekeh geli di saat jantungnya bertalu kencang.

Kai tersenyum, senyum yang tidak akan pernah ia lakukan di depan orang lain kecuali seringai mengejek. Tetapi ia akui sejak melihat Kyungsoo kembali ia telah banyak tersenyum. Sedikit perubahan terjadi, dan ia tidak membencinya.

" _Ah,_ " Ia tiba-tiba teringat. "Senyummu mengingatkanku pada langit senja di pura Uluwatu." Hingga tanpa Kai sadari kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja.

Dan Kyungsoo tergelak. "Itu lebih omong kosong dari pada kalimat aku mencintaimu." Ujarnya, tawanya lepas menggema di lorong sempit.

Lantas Kai kembali menarik tubuh Kyungsoo hingga berpaut, membungkam tawanya dengan ciuman yang tak lagi sederhana saat ia langsung mengisap bibirnya dengan agresif, kemudian perlahan menyelipkan lidah diantara bibir Kyungsoo yang sedikit terbuka, membelai permukaan lidahnya dan mencari titik sensitif yang dulu tak pernah ia pedulikan. Manis aroma bibir dan tubuh Kyungsoo menyadarkan ia seberapa lebar ruang kosong yang telah disebabkan oleh kepergian _nya_ , rasa haus akan kehadirannya yang selama ini ia ingkari kini menguar dalam keinginan untuk mendominasi, terekspresi dalam dekapan erat dan tujahan lidah yang mencumbu mulut. Erangan frustrasi mengalun dari sela napas Kyungsoo, terdengar merdu dan melenakan sampai melupakan dimana ia berada—

—Menekan bibir ranum Kyungsoo lalu mengulum lidahnya, jari-jari di pinggang mengelusnya sementara tangan di tengkuk leher membelai dengan sesekali memainkan rambutnya. Kyungsoo terengah, tubuh terkulai bersandar di dadanya, kemudian ia merengkuhnya posesif, mendeklarasikan pada diri sendiri sekaligus pada Kyungsoo bahwa dia hanya miliknya seorang. Sebuah ikrar tersurat yang diungkapkan Kai dalam isyarat, Kyungsoo sambut dengan pelukan erat pada tubuh yang jauh lebih besar darinya, lalu membalas ciuman-ciuman intensif Kai seraya berbagi satu napas dengannya.

Kemudian sebelum ciuman penuh hasrat berubah menjadi berahi yang berujung pada ereksi, Kai melepas tautan bibirnya, namun begitu ia beralih mengecupi rahang Kyungsoo, lalu berlama-lama menjelajahi sepanjang lehernya dengan gigitan-gigitan ringan. Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar saat lenguhan terus bersenandung seirama dengan ciuman, membuat Kai enggan berhenti hingga menyerang telinga Kyungsoo dan mulai menjilatinya _seduktif_.

"Apa kita akan melakukan seks di sini?"

Dan bibir Kai membeku di telinga Kyungsoo mendengar teguran suara paraunya. Ia tersenyum frustrasi, lalu melonggarkan dekapannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Sejenak keheningan menyelimuti selama ia berusaha mengumpulkan kewarasannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Lalu ucapnya serta-merta. Tatapan datar namun serius.

Kedua alis Kyungsoo terangkat. "Baik..." Jawabnya bernada. "Itu manuver yang sangat bijaksana." Sembari menahan tawa gelinya.

Kai memandangnya diam. "Sekarang katakan, kenapa kau pergi?" Pertanyaan berintonasi menuntut, dipertegas oleh ekspresi serius. "Bukankah kau berkata aku boleh menggunakanmu sepuasku? Tidak bisa menunggu sampai aku membuangmu?" Cercanya.

Kyungsoo mendelik sembari menyenggol dada Kai dengan siku, mendorongnya mundur hingga tubuh terlepas dari dekapnya. Beranjak ke arah jalan keluar lorong gang, Kyungsoo berkata, "Aku pergi karena suatu hari tiba-tiba aku merasa takut untuk dibuang olehmu."

Ia mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo dari belakang, mendongak menatap langit tatkala bulan temaram memberi sedikit sinar pada lorong gang sempit, lorong panjang yang memaksanya sekilas mengingat hari pertama ia bertemu Kyungsoo. Kemudian ia memandang punggung lelaki informan itu lekat. "Sepertinya sejak awal aku memang tidak pernah tertarik untuk membuangmu." Gumamnya.

" _Hm?_ " Kyungsoo menoleh bingung, hanya samar mendengar monolog Kai.

"Kenapa kau membantuku di hari pertama kita bertemu?" Alih-alih menjelaskan, Kai mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Karena kau memiliki uang." Jawab Kyungsoo lugas, kembali menghadap ke depan.

"Uang? Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk hidup."

Benar. Menanyakan uang untuk apa adalah pertanyaan bodoh.

"Keluargamu?"

"Tidak punya."

"Satu pun?"

" _Hm._ "

"Lalu di mana uang, emas dan berlian yang kau ambil dariku?"

"Di dalam kamarmu."

Langkah kaki terhenti, Kai tertegun di tempat.

"Tepatnya di bawah ranjangmu." Lanjut Kyungsoo. "Sudah kuberitahukan pada Lay beberapa hari yang lalu dan—Oh, sebenarnya dia justru memintaku untuk segera membawamu kembali karena dia bilang terjadi masalah dengan _Bratva_. " Diam-diam Kyungsoo tersenyum licik melirik pada Kai yang terpaku di belakang, lalu berhenti berjalan dan menoleh sementara senyuman nakal tersemat dibibirnya. "Menyesal telah mengejarku jauh-jauh kemari?"

 _Tidak_. Seperti ia akan menyesali hal itu. Ia hanya tak dapat mempercayai bahwa ia telah dengan polosnya terkecoh dan terperangkap dengan tak berdaya oleh kecerdikan Kyungsoo. Lelaki informan itu sungguh telah mengendalikan dirinya seutuhnya tanpa ia sadari, telah menggenggamnya erat dalam telapak tangannya tanpa kompromi. Tetapi bagaimanapun Kai menyadari kenyataan bahwa ia telah dipecundangi, secara mengejutkan tak ada amarah yang dirasa timbul. Seharusnya hukum miliknya berkata bahwa ia harus membunuh atau sekedar menyiksa Kyungsoo sampai dia lupa nama dan wajahnya sendiri karena telah mempermainkannya, namun hukum miliknya pun bungkam dan tunduk di hadapan Kyungsoo. Begitu besarkah pengaruh lelaki informan itu pada dirinya? Ia menggeleng kepala sembari beranjak mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Kau harus membayar mahal." Ujarnya, menepuk keras pantat Kyungsoo selagi melewatinya, membuat si lelaki informan berseru kaget.

Kyungsoo meringis sembari mengusap pantatnya yang nyeri. "Tentu." Balasnya kemudian, dengan wajah berseri-seri mengikuti langkah Kai yang memimpin jalan.

" _Ah._ " Gumam Kai tiba-tiba. Kini amarah benar-benar mendidih dan bergemuruh dalam dada kala ia teringat sesuatu. Kai menoleh pada Kyungsoo, yang lalu wajahnya nampak terkejut seirama dengan tubuhnya yang berjengit merasakan atmosfer di sekitar Kai berubah gelap.

"Kau tidur dengan pria gemuk itu?" Tanyanya. Suara tajam menyiratkan ancaman.

Sesosok wajah laki-laki muncul dalam benak, lantas mata Kyungsoo membulat lebar. "Tidak tidak, aku menutup matanya dan membuatnya berpikir bahwa aku—" Kyungsoo tercekat, tak bisa meneruskan penjelasan yang sepertinya justru akan membuat keadaan berada di luar kendalinya. Lantas menghela napas mencoba mengontrol kegugupannya. "Aku tidak tidur dengannya." Tegas Kyungsoo kemudian.

Kai diam, mengevaluasi kalimat Kyungsoo jika ada dusta di dalamnya, lalu mengangguk kecil saat tak menemukannya.

Kyungsoo bernapas lega, tetapi hanya sesaat. Tubuhnya menegang, baru menyadari bahwa itu artinya Kai telah menangkap lelaki gemuk yang bahkan tak ia ingat lagi namanya. "Apa kau membunuhnya?" Hanya itu pertanyaan tercepat yang muncul dalam pikirnya.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Kai lugas, lalu berbalik dan kembali berjalan.

Kyungsoo menghela napas lemah. Bukan bersedih untuk si pria gemuk, karena pria pedofil yang memiliki kesenangan saat menculik anak-anak dan remaja sebelum menyetubuhi kemudian membunuhnya, baginya memang tidak pantas untuk dikasihani. Melainkan Kyungsoo menyesalkan bahwa dirinya menjadi penyebab kematian pria itu.

"Ayo pulang, Kyungsoo."

Suara Kai menginterupsi. Kyungsoo melihat padanya yang telah berjalan jauh di depan, yang berkata tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Berlari cepat dengan kaki pendeknya, Kyungsoo menghentak tanah lalu melompat ke punggung Kai, tangan mengalung di lehernya sementara kaki melingkar erat di pinggangnya, membuat lelaki yang lebih tinggi sedikit terhuyung namun segera menyeimbangkan kaki.

"Kakiku sudah lelah berjalan." Bisik Kyungsoo di telinga Kai.

Senyum tipis tersungging. Ia menahan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan meletakkan ke dua tangan di pantatnya, berjalan sembari menggendongnya hingga ia melihat cahaya lampu di ujung lorong. Di depan sana tiga orang dengan pakaian kasual yang sempat ia curigai sebagai musuh, tengah berdiri menjaga mulut gang, nampak mereka terkejut melihat pemandangan tak biasa antara Kyungsoo dengan dirinya, sebelum kemudian mereka membungkuk hormat padanya.

-.000.-

 **THE END**


End file.
